Voldemort or Tom Riddle
by 3Alaska3
Summary: Tom Riddle is a misunderstood boy. Voldemort is a deranged killer. Which side of the story is the true side. A glimpse of what Voldemort truly thinks he is doing. One-shot. Done as a school assignment.


**Hello all, **

**This is just a small "one-shot" I had to do for my Speech class. We were told to write from a villain's perspective... and well, I chose Old Moldy... Enjoy!**

* * *

I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. You may call me the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort. But that is just a façade. A mask. A disguise meant conceal my true self. I am but a fragile little boy living a life that is revenge for my treatment.

Let us begin at the beginning. At Wool's Orphanage on December 31, 1926, my birth date. I was born an orphan, abandoned at birth by my pure-blooded mother. I was alone. No one understood me. No one knew who I truly was. No one understood what I could do. They bullied me and sought to destroy my very existence. So I fought back. Can you blame me? All I wanted was a peaceful life. So I used what I had. I used my gifts to survive. I took what was rightfully mine. For wasn't I the superior?

Dumbledore took me to Hogwarts, a delightful place full of others with my gifts. But… they didn't want to use their gifts for the right purposes. Why didn't they want to be the superior? Why did they cower behind the excuse that _we_ were the odd ones?! Why were _we_ the ones who had to remain hidden?! Dumbledore was a coward, fearful of the more dangerous arts. Fearful of what could happen should we reveal ourselves to the Muggles. He didn't trust me, a model student, perfect in every way. He was a danger to the progress that had to be made in the world.

My friends understood. They understood what I sought. They understood the reason why. They also understood that sacrifices had to be made. My heritage proved that. It proved that all of the inferior muggle-borns had to be purged, for they contaminated the great Wizarding blood. The basilisk was the perfect tool to use. It rid the great school of the inferior and showed the world who the true leaders were… Slytherins.

Now Slughorn was a whole different category. He was on the right path to such greatness and glory. He had even helped further our cause. But… he was corrupted. Well what can we do? When one apple goes bad we have to stop the rot from spreading. And in this case…that was the filthy mudbloods. But people got the wrong idea into their heads. They thought we were trying to kill them. They called us Death Eaters. We didn't want death. We just wanted our race to keep on living. They tried to destroy us, but I had a plan….the horcruxes. They couldn't harm me now. They couldn't bring death down upon me. People got the wrong idea…what with my nose and hair being so horribly disfigured. But that wasn't my fault…it was theirs. For making me take such drastic measures in order to have progress happen. Why wouldn't any of them understand what I wanted to happen? All I wanted was for us Wizards to last forever.

The prophecy. It started everything. All I wanted to do was stop the spread of the Muggles. I had no wish to kill in cold blood. But the Potters were in the way. They wanted to stop me, to stop the glorious spread of progress. So I tried to stop them. And as they threatened me with my own death… I simply retaliated. NO ONE stops progress. The young Potter boy - I had nothing against _him_, just with what he'd do when he grew up. I couldn't have him stop what was going to happen. I had come too far for me to lose what I'd worked on for years. Besides, the Longbottom's would have made such _terrible_ enemies. They were so weak and susceptible to pain. The Potter boy wouldn't be. I could tell. Regardless, if that Prophecy hadn't been made by that Seer, I never would have had to remove the Potters from my path. On the contrary, I would have loved to have them understand just what my cause was for. And maybe even have them join.

I am not a murderer. I am not a cold-blooded killer. I am not a sociopath. I am not a person who seeks murder. I am simply a young boy with a tragic past that seeks redemption through progress. I simply want our kind to live and not ever stop existing. Why can't anyone understand what I _truly_ want? What I _truly_ seek? Why can't you stupid cowards understand that I am doing this all for _you_?

* * *

**So...not half bad... right? As I'm sure you all can tell, my school writing is waaaaay different than my Fanfic writing. But what can we do? BYE!**

**p.s. Two of my stories, a HP x Bleach and a DGM fanfic are up for adoption...please look at them and contact me if you are interested in adopting.**


End file.
